


Ellinikós Kafés

by Spac3y



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Alexios, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Kassandra brief mention, M/M, Pythagoras is not Alexios' real dad, Tattoo Artist Thaletas, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spac3y/pseuds/Spac3y
Summary: Thaletas is a history major that works at a tattoo parlor, he often comes into the Lakonian Cafe to study and think up new tattoo designs... and to stare at the owner's son Alexios, who works as a barista.He's been coming to this cafe for quite some time, studying, drawing, and sketching Alexios. He thought the barista wouldn't take note of him, turns out that wasn't the case.
Relationships: Alexios/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Ellinikós Kafés

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaziandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaziandra/gifts).



> Hi hi! Man, I never thought I'd write another Assassin's Creed fic in my life! Growing up, I used to write self insert fanfics about Assassin's Creed that were poorly written haha, I hope that this is much better it feels a lot better compared to those fics haha.
> 
> In any case, this is for Cali! I've come to bring you more much needed Alexios/Thaletas fan fiction haha, thank you very much for your request. Cali is an amazing artist so please check out her Twitter, I'll link it at the end ^^

Thaletas carefully looked over his textbook, the smell of coffee making him feel like he was back home in Greece. It was no surprise after all he was in a cafe owned by Greek immigrants like himself, family owned and all things made in the cafe were made with recipes passed down from generations. Thaletas loved coming here for studying and inspiration on his tattoo designs, it was nice and relaxing and best of all was that there was someone that he enjoyed seeing with each and every visit.

Alexios was one of the workers, and was often the man that served Thaletas his coffee. It was hard _not_ to stare as the other worked, he was built like a god and seemed quite confident with himself. Thaletas would be lying if he said that he didn’t design a few tattoos after the other Greek man… actually speaking of the devil, Thaletas snapped out of his reminiscing when he heard the familiar baritone voice clear his throat to make himself known to the other.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” Thaletas perked up and saw that Alexios was staring back at him, he nearly knocked his cup over when the question was asked. Alexios snorted at his mild panic and Thaletas could already feel his cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he watched the Lakonian sit down in the empty seat. “Didn’t mean to freak you out, I’m on my break and I don’t usually see you here for very long.” He admits through his chuckling. “I wanted to ask about your tattoos, they look like they’re based off of Ancient Greek pottery.. I had wondered where you got them done and who designed them for you.” Alexios cleared his throat awkwardly and tugged at a section of his hair.  
  
Thaletas paused as he processed what Alexios said, it filled him with excitement as he leaned back into his chair with a laugh. “Well I actually designed most of these myself, I work at a tattoo parlor a few blocks away from my university.” He explained and felt his cheeks warm up a little when Alexios leaned in, welcoming Thaletas to explain further. “These tattoos are based around Spartan culture, my ancestors were from there and I was born in Gortyn… my father would talk hours about our culture and we would have all types of decorations in the house, relics of the proud Spartan history.” 

“Well… your father and mine would be very good friends, he often calls me and my sister his ‘Spartan Warriors’ by the sounds of it, you inherited your father’s excitement for Greek history.” Alexios hums, looking over the books that were stacked onto one another. Thaletas chuckled and took another sip of his coffee. 

“I love the subject so much that I’m working to be a history major, focusing mainly on ancient history.” He explains to the barista. “Did you know that in Ancient Greece, tattoos were considered marks of shame and punishment? It was apparently something that prisoners had.” Thaletas hummed, watching as Alexios smiled and leaned back.

“Well, should I be concerned about you being a potential criminal?” He joked, Thaletas laughed along with it, enjoying the sound of Alexios’ rumbling laugh. “Actually, since we’re back on the topic of tattoos, you said you worked at a parlor?” Alexios tilted his head, he sounded quite interested in Thaletas. Such interest caught the other off guard as he set down his coffee cup.  
  
“Yeah, I work just a few blocks from campus. It helps pay for the bills, and I knew someone there that was willing to give me the job. I was actually a little worried that I wouldn’t be able to support myself while I learned here, I’m very fortunate.” Thaletas hums, Alexios nodded slowly in agreement and the short-haired Greek man finished his cup of coffee, rolling his tongue across his teeth to make sure none of the coffee grounds got stuck in between mainly his front teeth. “Anyways, I usually come here to the cafe to study and think up new tattoo designs.” He held up a plain moleskine sketchbook and watched as Alexios’ attention drifted towards it. 

“Mind if I take a look?” Alexios hums, pointing at the book. Thaletas debated it, he did have some pieces that were based off of the coffeemaker in front of him. The pause grew longer and Alexios carefully cleared his throat to knock Thaletas from his overthinking. “If it’s personal then I won’t pry, I’ve been thinking of getting a few tattoos myself so..” 

“Oh! I was just thinking about what was in the book that’s all.” Thaletas laughed it off and offered the book to Alexios. “Here, look through it at your leisure… though there may be some nudity.” He warns and watches, partially nervous about how Alexios will react to the pictures that were clearly of him or referenced off of him. Thaletas couldn’t even think about anything else as Alexios wordlessly flipped the pages.

“You have quite the talent Thaletas.” Alexios mumbles in amazement and looks just a bit over the book and at Thaletas with a small smirk. “I think you’d be the perfect tattoo artist for me. Would you mind making me a tattoo design? Shading and no color except red… should you choose to agree.” The barista states confidently as he handed the sketchbook back with care. Thaletas looked surprised for a few moments, he’d been so certain that the Greek Barista would have said something about the drawings of him. A minute passed before he remembered Alexios’ request.  
  


“Oh! Sorry, I don’t know where my head is right now haha!” He awkwardly chuckled as Alexios smirked in amusement and shrugged as he wrote something down on a napkin. “But yeah, I’d love to design you a tattoo, I think I’ve got quite a few ideas already. Sorry I’m so spaced out right now, I think I’m just a little stressed for my final tomorrow.” He blinked when the napkin was handed over to him and Alexios smirked.

“That’s alright, just gimme a call and I’ll send you my address when you’re ready to show me those tattoo ideas, I’ll even make samsades to go with the coffee.” Alexios hums as he stands up from the chair. “Now, I best get back to my work. Good luck with your exams, should I pray to Athena for you?” Thaletas couldn’t help but laugh a little at Alexios’ teasing.

“May not hurt, but I am a proud Spartan after all.” He said, jokingly puffing his chest out while Alexios put his apron back on to return to work. “Still, it couldn't hurt to have a little more fortune for my tests, a little prayer would be appreciated.” Thaletas chuckled softly, watching as Alexios’ charming smile grew as he left to continue his shift.

He almost debated not studying for the final to focus on designing Alexios’ tattoos, then he figured it could be a good reward for all that studying he’d do. He also felt it best to not call the other Greek man until he finished designing at least one of the tattoos, Thaletas found himself spending countless nights making design after design. He wanted this to be perfect, he’d accept nothing less.

A few weeks later, Thaletas found himself proudly staring at several finished drafts of some tattoos he felt would be perfect for Alexios’ personality and ancestry. All he had to do now was use the number that the barista had given him. He pulled out the napkin containing the other’s number and carefully dialed it in, double checking each number to make sure that it was the right one before he sent his text.

_“Hey, it’s Thaletas, the history major from three weeks ago?”_

_“Ah yes, how could I forget you?”_

_“I must say that it’s been a shock not seeing you in the shop.”_

_“What can I do for you?”_

_“Just texting to let you know that I finished with those tattoo designs._

_“I wanted you to review them… since it’d be on your body.”_

_“Haha, of course. Let me send you my address then, you have very good timing.”_

_“It’s one of my days off today, I’ll get the coffee and samsades ready.”_

_“Alright then, when should I come by?”_

_“It’ll take me about an hour for the samsades, so just let me know when you’re coming.”_

Thaletas smiled at the texts, popping the address Alexios gave him into his phone for the directions and how long it’d take him to get to the Greek barista’s apartment using the bus. He felt nervous about the tattoos, he wanted them to be perfect and for Alexios to enjoy them but if they were not up to the other’s standards… what would he think of them? Of him? Thaletas quickly shook away the thoughts and sighed as he picked his sketchbook up, looking at the designs he made and taking in a deep breath.

“Why am I so nervous? Come on Thaletas!” He huffed to himself as he shut the book firmly and sighed heavily. “He asked you to make the designs, if he doesn’t like them then you can edit them. You should not be so worried about this, he’s going to like them.” Thaletas tucked his book away into his bag and started picking up what he needed. Giving himself a quick pep talk in the mirror before he headed out to go and consult Alexios about his future tattoo… and maybe also learn more about him.

* * *

The apartment was nicely furnished, a few antiques here and there in the living room but that was it for the most part. Alexios welcomed him warmly into his home with the smell of fresh coffee and samsades wafting in the air. Thaletas felt rather awkward as he stood in the center of the living room while Alexios went to go grab the coffee and pastries, the tattoo artist then felt a wave of embarrassment hit him when he heard Alexios snort and laugh as he returned with a try.  
  
“I said to make yourself at home, not make yourself into a statue.” He teases, setting the food and drink down before settling down and motioning for Thaletas to join him. “C’mon, no need to get all shy, you know the hospitality rules just as well as I do.” Alexios smiles. “We’re from the same country after all.” Thaletas bowed his head and nodded.

“Ah yes, you’d be right… I suppose I’m just nervous, I brought the sketches and I am worried that you will not like them.” He admits as he takes his bag off and pulls the black book out, watching as Alexios’ eyes drifted from Thaletas’ face to the book. “I know I can always tweak them if they’re not to your liking bu-”  
  
“Calm down, I haven’t even seen them yet Thaletas.” Alexios chuckled, placing the mug of coffee into Thaletas’ hands and taking the sketch book. “You can’t work yourself up until I see them for myself.” Thaletas made a sound like he was ashamed for being so worked up over this, it was so simple and yet filled him with concern as Alexios flipped to the bookmarked page filled with several tattoo designs. Thaletas watched as Alexios’ fingertips barely touched the paper, careful not to potentially ruin the pictures. Alexios stared at the images for what felt like hours, with each passing moment leaving the growing pit of nervousness in Thaletas to get worse and lead him to clear his throat and speak

“I tried putting reds into some of the designs as an accent color, I hope you like them.” The barista blinked, realizing that he’d been quiet for some time before Thaletas spoke to him. He’d been far too focused on a specific design; a side profile of a Spartan helmet with the plume being a vibrant red, a spear and shield behind it to frame the image. He liked the tattoo but something felt like it was missing, he was then struck with an idea.

“I do.. They are very nicely detailed… There is one slight modification I’d like done though.” He admits, flipping to a page in Thaletas’ sketchbook that was covered in paintings of beautiful flowers found in Greece. Alexios then pointed to the pink flowers and looked up to lock eyes with Thaletas. “Would you be able to add these flowers to this tattoo?” He asks, pointing to the Spartan helmet design. 

  
“I certainly can, I must admit shamefully that I did not expect you to want to have flowers in the tattoo. Though most of my male clients are strange about flowers, what I mean to say is that I didn’t expect your choice.” Thaletas admits taking the book back and looking at the pink flowers. He’d drawn them when he was in Greece, every now and again he’ll look at them when he misses home. 

“They remind me of an island I once visited at home, there were flowers everywhere and it was quite beautiful… I hope to visit it again when I return someday.” Alexios admits, his fingers ghosting over the petals. “I’d like them around the tattoo like a laurel wreath crown and to keep it consistent with the red plume on the Spartan helmet, will you make the flowers red?” Alexios asks, it wasn’t too hard to imagine how the tattoo would look with the addition it would be pretty simple since he’d draw these flowers all the time.

“I can do that.. Now then how big and where will this tattoo go?” Thaletas questions, offering a smile while Alexios thought about it. The tattoo artist then began to carefully sip on his coffee while watching as Alexios stared at the design and hummed while in deep thought before bringing a hand to his chest. 

“I would like it here, Greece is my home and my heart.” He admits before shifting and rubbing the back of his neck. “Sappy to say it aloud… but I would like my home to be close to my heart.” He admits and Thaletas couldn’t agree more, Greece would always be his home no matter what. The fact that Alexios shared in this sentiment made Thaletas feel a connection with someone that he hadn’t felt before, he excitedly leaned towards the muscular barista with a wide smile.

“I feel the same way, I actually have a tattoo of my own.. It’s just some words in our native tongue… but it’s a good reminder of where I come from.” He admits, tugging the collar of his shirt to expose some text that Alexios leaned close to read.

“ _Molon labe_ ” He hummed and chuckled, looking up at Thaletas. “Come and get them.. You really are a Spartan’s descendant through and through.” Thaletas laughed softly and nodded, letting his shirt once again hide the tattoo. “Whenever I read about our history, I’m often blown away with how terrifying the Spartans could be.” A mention of Spartan history was all Thaletas needed to get going.

“Right?! Have you read the story of Philip II of Macedon? How he threatened the Spartans with a message that said-” Alexios chuckles and cuts him off.

“ _If I invade Lakonia you will be destroyed, never to rise again.”_ Alexios replied, a small amused smile on his face as Thaletas perked up and got even more excited that Alexios knew the story. “And the Spartans replied with a single word.. ‘If’ a truly good reminder of how terrifying Spartans were at their peak.” Alexios hummed, leaning back with a hum. “My Pater would tell me about that story quite a bit. He’d also constantly talk about my ancestor Leonidas.” The mention of Leonidas perked Thaletas’ interest, even shocked him when he heard Alexios’ off-handed remark about how Leonidas was the barista’s ancestor.

“Wha- Really? Leonidas… the war king of Sparta?” Alexios laughed at Thaletas’ absolute shock.

“That would be correct.. But how about we talk about that when you’re giving me my tattoo, we wouldn’t want to use up all our interesting topics now would we?” The barista smiled. _‘Right! The tattoo, Thaletas you distracted yourself!’_ Thaletas chastised himself for forgetting why he was here briefly. Alexios’ laugh managed to pull him from his thoughts, such a wonderful laugh it was, one that caused the chest to rumble and felt so genuine. “I did enjoy talking about this with you, I so rarely get to talk to anyone but my family about Greece.” Thaletas watched as Alexios leaned back with a long sigh, he was such a handsome man and even more so when he was fully relaxed… Thaletas really wanted to keep seeing this side of Alexios, so with a deep breath he decided to do something brave.

“Well Alexios, if you’re interested, I’d love to visit more and just talk. I’m eager to know more about you and your family.” He offers, seeing Alexios’ eyes dart to him, lighting up with interest as he shifts to lean in close to the tattoo artist. Thaletas, could practically feel the warmth coming off of Alexios as the Lakonian man gave a smile and hummed.

“I’d like that Thaletas, and don’t forget to tell me more about yourself.” Alexios hums. “Now then back to my tattoo.”

Thaletas swallowed, eager to tell Alexios the price of the tattoo and when he can bring the other in for his inking session. The Lakonian barista was looking forward to it, and Thaletas couldn’t wait to see more of him. After another hour of chatting and letting Alexios know him more, Thaletas had to begin to depart to get some studying done and Alexios decided to follow him to the door and stop him for a moment.

“By the way, if you ever need more… _detailed_ sketches of me for your sketchbook, give me a text. Until then, have a good night Thaletas.” A quick wink from the barista and the door was shut.

Needless to say, Thaletas got no studying done that night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! It was quite a process, I hope I didn't write them OOC to the point where it bothered you.
> 
> Thank you again Cali for your commission and once again, please consider giving her a follow if you haven't! 
> 
> And if you'd like to have me write more please consider DM'ing me at my Twitter too! 
> 
> My Twitter: https://twitter.com/CancerousSpac3y
> 
> Her Twitter: https://twitter.com/itscaliandra


End file.
